The incidence rate of cancer has recently shown a tendency to greatly increase. To treat cancer, pathological diagnosis for diagnosing properties of cancer is important, and a treatment policy is determined depending on the diagnosis contents. As for the growth mechanism of cancer, it has been understood that cancer is caused by genes. A tumultus that has occurred in a gene appears as an atypical intracellular morphology, atypical cell morphology, atypical tissue morphology, or the like. It is morphological diagnosis in pathological diagnosis that observes these atypical shapes by a microscope and determines the tissue type.
On the other hand, recent medical advances have revealed that overexpression of a specific protein coded by an oncogene is often observed in a cancer cell. Characteristics of cancer can be specified by detecting the excessive protein. The protein is detected by, for example, specifically staining the target protein and observing the degree of staining of a tissue on a cell basis using a microscope. This method determines a functional feature of cancer and is called functional diagnosis in pathological diagnosis.
In both morphological diagnosis and functional diagnosis, it is essential to observe the micro-level fine structure of a tissue slice in detail using a microscope (to be referred to as micro observation or micro diagnosis hereinafter). An optical microscope is a particularly important tool for a pathologist. In micro diagnosis by the naked eye using a microscope, it is often necessary to record finding images that are important as evidence. Hence, a digital camera is mounted on the optical microscope and used to record finding images. A digital scanner or digital microscope incorporating a digital camera (image sensor) is also usable. In addition to the microscope, the digital camera that provides an imaging function is also being included in the tools important for the pathologist. For example, a digital microscope incorporating a digital camera (image sensor) (Japanese Patent No. 4600395) can easily capture an evidence image as needed during the process of screening operation. Hence, the digital microscope is very convenient and is desired to be used not only for cancer but widely in pathological diagnosis.
Generally, in pathological diagnosis by a pathologist, morphological diagnosis of a tissue slice is conducted in accordance with the following procedure. That is, in screening performed first in morphological diagnosis, a slide glass (to be referred to as a slide hereinafter) on which a tissue slice that has undergone general staining (HE staining) is placed is observed by a microscope at a low magnification, thereby specifying a morbid portion called a region of interest (ROI). The ROI is observed at a high magnification, thereby making detailed diagnosis. At this time, the pathologist repeats the observation at the low and high magnifications while moving the observation field, that is, moving the XY stage (slide) of the microscope.
For example, the pathologist screens the subject placed on the slide as a whole at a low magnification, and memorizes/records the position of the stage at which the part (ROI) that needs detailed observation has been observed. After ending the screening at the low magnification, the pathologist searches for the observation position of the ROI based on the memorized or recorded XY stage position, switches the magnification to the high magnification, and performs screening. Alternatively, the pathologist can use a procedure of immediately observing, at the high magnification, the ROI found by the low-magnification screening.
On the other hand, in functional diagnosis, normally, functional staining (for example, functional staining by immunohistochemical staining in contrast to morphological staining in morphological diagnosis) is performed for continuous tissue slices having a specific finding in morphological diagnosis, and the tissue slices are observed by the microscope. That is, morphological information and functional diagnosis information are compared and observed between slides.
In morphological diagnosis, it is useful in terms of diagnosis to accurately align the morphological images of a plurality of slides created from a plurality of adjacent tissue slices, display the morphological images that are superimposed, and observe a thickness-direction change in the tissue.
Additionally, in functional diagnosis, it is useful in terms of diagnosis to accurately align a morphological image by general staining (HE staining) and (a plurality of) functional images by functional staining, superimpose the images, and compare and observe a morphological atypism and a function change.
In the microscope system, however, it is impossible to reproduce an observation position or still image capturing position at an accuracy capable of standing up to pathological diagnosis. For example, in a case in which the X and Y directions defined by the pixel arrangement of the image sensor of a digital camera mounted on the microscope rotate from the X and Y directions of the microscope (that is, the X and Y directions of the XY stage), the captured image rotates with respect to the image observed by the microscope. That is, a rotational deviation occurs between the captured image and the image observed by the naked eye via the microscope. This may lead to hindrance when making diagnosis by repeating observation of an image via an eyepiece and observation of a captured image or live image. Additionally, for example, since the moving direction of the XY stage does not align with the moving direction of a displayed image, the operability when operating the XY stage while viewing a displayed image lowers.